King of Anything
by KatStorm
Summary: My sister is freaking out. She's running around screaming about metal, and people are crawling through my television. One: when did my TV become a door? Two: who are they? Three: and why do they keep setting my room on fire?
1. Did We Keep the Receipt?

_Despite the description, this is not a crack fic. XD _

_I've been looking around the site and I've noticed that most fanfics have the same things; Elrics as adult or teenagers. What about when they were kids? Did everyone just up and leave the 11 and 10 year-old Elrics behind somewhere? To be honest, I thought they were kind of cute as kids, running around, trying to learn alchemy. I've also noticed that people go to the FMA world, but so very few times do FMA characters end of here in our world (unless it's a Post CoS fanfic). So my funky self got to thinking and I came up with this story._

_King of Anything is in the POV of Sora David, an eleven-year-old girl who has no idea what FMA is. All she knows is that something is bad wrong with her television and her older sister (who does know what the show is) is freaking out and is doing nothing to help. And during the entire time, their parents are away on a business trip. Chaos, anyone? X3_

_Reviews are welcomed, but not required. Critiques are appreciated, but flames will given to Gluttony to eat. ;)  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but I do own Sora and Luna David.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not a queen of the land or a princess in her castle, much less a king of anything. I'm just a human, and that's all I'll ever be. That's all I <span>want<span> to be."_**  
><strong>

**Chapter One:**

Saturday mornings could not get any better. I watched, wide-eyed, as Luna pulled the sacred box of cereal down from the top of the refrigerator. It was red with colorful piece of heaven scattered about in the milky bowl printed on the cardboard. My older sister turned around, her emerald eyes shining triumphantly.

"Yes!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air. "Lucky Charms!"

"Shush, Sora! You'll wake the whole house!" she giggled, but I knew she didn't mean it. After all, she loved the marshmallow-y goodness too. That was one of the million things we had in common. Our odd names being one of them.

Luna and Sora. The moon and sun. Originally, our nick names weren't intended to be yin-yang, they just kind of ended up like that.

Luna David may be my oldest sister, but she easily pass as my twin. My _perfect_ twin. Imagine a red-haired Barbie doll that actually had some meat on her bones. Take away the 'I want to be a raccoon when I grow up' eyeliner, and you have my sister. Her real name is Sarah, but since there were too many Sarahs in the school, all of the poor teachers kept getting confused. One of her friends started calling her Luna Lovegood, after some weird white-haired girl on a movie Luna loves. It was rumored that it really was derived from the word 'lunatic,' which may have also contributed a little.

But to every moon, there is a sun.

Sora David; me. When I started going to the intermediate school, they recognized me as Luna's sibling and decided that she needed a fiery counterpart. Unlike my suave sibling, I have a tendency to be wild, loudmouthed and curious. My mother jokes and often calls me Ms. Nosy. My real name is Elizabeth, but _bleh_. Elizabeth? _Please_, it sounds like I was named after some old lady from the sixteen hundreds.

Other than our personalities, Luna and I could have been the same person. We have the same fiery-red hair (but mine is curly and sticks out in every direction), bright green eyes (thought Luna's is just a shade darker), and slender physique. I'm eleven; Luna's fifteen.

"Come on!" I giggled as I grabbed her arm and drug her out of the kitchen and down the hallway to our room. Yes, we shared a room. (But that also means I have to share the Wii, PS2 and television...) Luna slammed the door as we toppled into the room, wide grins on our faces.

"Success!" we crowed and exchanged a five five. We tore open the brand-new box of Lucky Charms and popped a handful into each others mouths, scattering a few spare pieces on the carpet. Oh, well. Someone could vacuum later.

Luna flopped down on my bed, the lower of the bunk beds, and snatched up the remote from the night stand. Propping her feet up on the rungs of the ladder, she flipped through the channels.

"So, Sora, what do you wanna watch?" asked Luna as I splayed out in the middle of the floor.

"How about that weird show you always tell me I can't watch until I'm older?" I asked eagerly.

She rolled her eyes. "No way. _Night Court_ is _definitely_ not a show for kids your age."

"What about _Huffy_, or what ever that show was?"

"You mean _Buffy?_ And no, that's not for you either."

"What about that other one? Y'know, that one about the plane crash."

Luna facepalmed. "No, Sor. You're not watching _Lost_. Isn't there anything _else_ you want to watch that might actually be your age?"

I folded my arms. "I'm not watching that Pokemon stuff. It's boring."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "How about a different anime?"

I blinked. "Okay..? What's it about?"

"Two brothers that-"

"I don't wanna watch a show about _boys!_ I already have to put up with them at school!" I whined.

"It has a girl in in it," she said.

"_Yuck!_ Romance!" I squealed and covered my face quickly. "I don't wanna grow up and have hormos! They make you obsess over stupid boys!" I peeked through my fingers up at her to see her reaction.

"It's _hormones_, Sora, and no, they don't make you obsess over anything," said Luna quickly, her face pink. "And besides, they don't fall in love. It's nothing like that. He actually helps her, in a twisted sort of way."

I frowned and looked up at her. "You mean like the game Twister?"

She sweatdropped. "No, Sora... Just- let me show you, alright?"

I nodded and sat up, leaning against the night stand as Luna got up to fiddle with the blu-ray player. After a minute or so of poking and prodding, she finally pulled a small DVD set from the shelf and flipped it open. As I watched on, she popped the first disc out, slipped it into the blu-ray player, set the box next to the television and flopped back down on the bed.

We started to watch and at first, it was all boring talk. I yawned as the screen flashed. There were two boys around my age doodling on the floor with chalk- blah blah blah.

"When does the girl come in?" I asked.

"Hush! You're going to miss it!" she shushed me and pointed at the screen.

I glanced up in time to see a flash of red light shoot past the blonde boy's face. It arched over his into, its light casting odd shadows around the room. The music had changed. Gold light melted into a sea of dark violet and red. Suddenly, blackness swept across the screen, obscuring my vision. I gasped as I caught a glimpse of the brunet boy, green-brown eyes wide with fear. Wild whipping through my already messy hair and I reached up to flatten it-

_Wait... Why would there be wind?_

A purple and blue whirlwind started up in the center of the odd circle thing the boys had drawn. Just beyond it, I could barely make out gleaming red eyes.

"Luna, I'm scared! Turn it off! Turn it off!" I whimpered and clung to my legs. I shot my sister a sideways glance to see her sitting there, froze, her eyes glued to the screen.

But the screen was no longer there. Violet light flooded the room and long, black tentacles reached out to me. Black fog swept from the screen into the room. I couldn't see I thing. I screamed once, then it faded and there was a small cough. At my feet.

I looked down in horror to see a slightly familiar blonde boy curled into a ball, shivering. I stared down at him, eyes wide, then let loose with everything I had.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeekk!_" I shrieked and tumbled away from the boy. I scrambled to my feet, yelling as loudly as I could.

"Ah!" the boy suddenly shot to his feet. We stared at each other; me, fearfully; him, warily.

"Mom?" he asked in a small voice.

"Eeep!" I squeaked and inched backwards into the corner.

The boy froze, then looked around, his golden eyes narrowed slightly. "Al?"

A swift peek at Luna showed her still paralyzed on the bottom bed. I looked back to see the blonde boy bend over the form of the brunet. He wasn't moving. I gulped.

"Is he dead?" I asked hoarsely. The blonde jumped and whirled around, then blinked as if he'd just realized something.

"Hey, who are you? Where are we?" he demanded.

"Brother..?" the brunet moaned softly. His brother was at his side in an instant.

"Al? Alphonse! Are you okay?"

"Yeah... did it work?" asked the other boy.

"I... I don't know, Al..." he looked around, then seemed to notice Luna. "Hey! Where are we?"

"My bedroom," croaked Luna.

The blonde frowned. "But... but... _NO!_" He fell to his knees, hands balled into fists. "Dammit... it didn't work! It didn't work..." his last words were a faint whisper. "We failed."


	2. Scribbles and Scrabble

_Another update that I should have written and posted a while ago. *sigh* Sorry for the wait. School and homework are determined to eliminate my free time forever... _

_But enough procrastinating. Here's the "explanatory" chapter. You learn a little more about the sisters and what makes them who they are. I'm also experimenting with formatting, so please excuse that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but I do own Sora and Luna David.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not a queen of the land or a princess in her castle, much less a king of anything. I'm just a human, and that's all I'll ever be. That's all I <span>want<span> to be."_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Luna whispered something that I couldn't make out, but caused the boys to look up at her with wary eyes.

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" demanded the blonde, tiny hands curling into lethal fists.

"Well... that's a long story..." the older girl scratched her head and bit her lip nervously.

I cocked my head. "You're tv characters, right?"

"_Sora!_" Luna hissed.

"'Tv'?" the blonde echoed.

I nodded. "Yeah. See?" I pointed at the screen, which was still on. It was currently showing a picture of a dessert.

There was a collective gasp as the boys looked at the television like a long lost brother.

"What kind of alchemy does it use?" asked the blonde eagerly.

"Alche-wha..? It uses electricity," I blinked.

"Like automail..." the brunette whispered, as if in awe.

"Bleah, automail," the blonde rolled his eyes. "We already have Winry on our case out the stuff. It's nothing but boring blabber about iron, steel and copper. But it is interesting. What's with the moving drawings?"

"Um... nothing!" Luna dropped a binder- _how long has she been holding that?_- snatched up the remote from the bed and swiftly turned the television off. "It's private military information, but I can tell you it's a prototype."

_Say wha-?_ I blinked again.

The two boys seemed to understand. Their eyes widened simultaneously.

"Are you in the military..?" asked the blonde in a suspicious tone.

Luna shot me a warning glace before replying, "Yeah. You're speaking to Captain David, but you can call me Luna since it's my day off. This is my little sister, Sora. She's not in the military."

_Who died and let you in the __**military?**_ I thought with a snort. _You can't even hit a bulls-eye with a water gun..._

The boys stood up and stared my sister straight in the eye without even flinching. When the blonde spoke, it was in a deep tone that seemed too... adult-ish and serious. "I'm Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Where are we, Luna?"

"You're in the country of America," said the older girl gently. "And don't worry. You're safe. I'll make sure of that. I also know what you tried to do. But," she added as the boys exchanged worried glances, "you're not in trouble. Your transmutation... didn't go as you expected and instead you, eh... opened a portal that led to this country."

"Um... you lost me back at alche-whatsitcalled," I raised my hand tentatively. "And what's a transmution, or whatever it was? Care to catch me up?"

"Alchemy," correct the blonde, Edward. "And the other one was-"

"Al...che...my..." The word felt weird on my tongue. "Al-che-my.. Alchemy."

"Do you _have_ to say it like a five-year-old? _Yes_... _**alchemy**_."

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"What? She _did!_" Edward crossed his arms.

"Did not!" I yelled. _How dare he compare me to a five-year-old! Okay, so the doctors say I have some weird disorder thing that makes me act younger than I should, but still!_

"Did too!" he turned around to glare at me.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, and you know it!" I snatched up a shoe and chucked it at his head. Edward caught it easily and hurtled it back at surprising speed. I dove aside with a shriek. The projectile hit the wall behind me and bounced to the floor with a dull thump. I stared at it, then back up at the blonde who eyed me defiantly.

No one throws a shoe at me and gets away with it.

"_This means war!_" I screamed and lunged at him playfully. Apparently, the guy never had a happy childhood. His golden eyes widened, then narrowed and a foot swept up towards my face faster than I could say 'hello there.'

With a yelp, I skidded to an astounding halt and faceplanted right onto the floor. When I looked up, words exploded from my mouth, "Jeez, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

He blinked as a look of confusion flashed across his face. "You... _weren't_… attacking me..?"

I rolled my eyes. "_No_. If I had, you would be dead by now. There's a rifle in Luna's jacket in our-"

"Don't fight," interrupted Luna swiftly, shooting me a look.

"Sorry, _Captain._ Didn't know this wasn't the military you babble on about so much."

I almost missed the flash of relief on her face. Almost, but not entirely. I grinned.

"What?" Edward frowned.

"What?" I cocked my head like a dog.

"You said what."

"Yeah, but you said what first."

"Yeah; you grinned."

"Na durp, Einstein."

"Ah, let's talk about something else," said Luna, who looked to be biting her lip.

"Mother said to stop doing that or you'd get chapped lips," I pointed out.

She shot me a look that said _you aren't helping_. I grinned- _you're not welcome!_

"Do you _always_ speak before you think?" muttered Edward.

"Yup. Mother says I need to stop doing that, too."

"Ever thought of _listening_ to your 'Mother' once in a while?" he asked bitterly.

"Only when she's yelling at Luna," I replied cheerfully. "But you look like someone just peed in your Lucky Charms."

"_Sora!_" it was easy to see that Luna's smile was forced. "How about you go to the kitchen and find them something to drink, okay? I bet they're thirsty."

"But I don't wanna-"

"_Go._" her eyes narrowed in a _don't mess with me_ look. I sighed. There wasn't a mountain in the world who could resist my sister once she set her mind to something.

"Fine. Whatever..." I muttered, got to my feet and stomped out of the room to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When I returned to the room, glasses of milk in hand, it was surprisingly tranquil. The brothers were sitting on the bed next to my sister. Their eyes held tears- even Luna looked a little moved- along with cold determination that I'd only seen in adults. All three looked up from I entered the room; two almost expressionless pairs of eyes and one stare.<p>

"Is that milk?" asked Edward in a tone I didn't recognize.

"Yep. Good ol' whole milk!" I said proudly, holding out the twin glasses.

"Sora, I'll take the other milk. Could you, um, get Ed water, or something?"

I blinked, confused by the sudden shakiness in Luna's voice. "Uh... okay..." I handed the glasses to each and looked at Edward, Ed, whatever people called him. "Do you not like milk?"

He shuddered. "I hate the stuff... Wait..." he looked up at Luna. "How did you-"

"Hey, I'm with the military, remember? I know a lot about other people I probably shouldn't," she smiled, a real genuine smile that I'd only seen one other place before.

I shuddered. _Creepy... she looked at him just like she did that boy she brought home one night... Well, until something happened and she landed him in the hospital anyways... Something about cheating at with something. I dunno. But that was... weird..._

I backed out of the room to get the soda.

* * *

><p>When I next returned, Luna was showing the boys her laptop computer that she used for homework.<p>

I sighed and held out the bottle. "Here ya go, chief."

"Thanks..." he took it without looking and continued to stare at the screen, mesmerized. A glance showed me that Alphonse looked pretty much the same.

"Wow. Wha'd you do to them, Luna? Hypnosis?"

"Nothing!" she stammered, her face going red. "I mean- ugh, just shut up, Sora."

I giggled. "Wha'd ya do, Luna?"

"I repeat- nothing," she rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, this is the keyboard-"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as Luna explained what a computer was- did they grow up under a rock or something?- while the boys asked questions about how everything worked.

And I mean _everything_.

"Are you guys stupid or somethin'?" I asked from the upper bunk of the bed.

"No," snapped Edward.

"There aren't computers in their country, Sora."

"How would you-"

"Because I'm in the military," came the exasperated sigh.

_Ugh, how long are you going to keep hiding behind that lie and avoiding the real world?_ I grumbled silently, but aloud I said, "Really? No computers? Not at all?"

"Nope." This time, it was Alphonse that replied. "And thank you for the milk, Sora."

"You're welcome!" I beamed. At least _one_ of the brothers was nice. I peeked over the edge of the bed at them. They hadn't moved from the positions they'd stayed in for the past nine years. I groaned.

"Why don't you order a pizza, Sora?" suggested Luna, picking up on the situation. "Or go play with Taylor?" Taylor was our kitten.

"You're trying to chase me away, aren't you?" I stared down at the back of her head.

She sighed. "No, I'm not. But you sound bored and you're not really helping."

"Helping do what? Explain every function of a computer? Watching Mrs. Bee get the morning paper is more interesting!" I declared.

"Go for a walk. Fly a kite-"

"Jump in a lake or off a cliff. Learn French. Eat bird poop. The list could be longer, y'know."

"I'm not trying to chase you away, Sor. You've just got cabin fever."

"Ugh... whatever..." I muttered, covering my face with my hands. "Can we at least talk about something interesting? Please?"

"What do you like to do, Sora?" asked Alphonse, polite as ever.

"Who me?" I perked up instantly and hung my upper body over the side of the bed. "I like to draw!"

The brunette looked up, a small smile on his face. "What do you like to draw?"

"Everything!" I giggled. "But mostly pictures that tell a story with only a single frame."

"Could you show us an example?"

"Okey-dokey, Alphonse!" I hopped down onto the ladder and slid to the floor to find my drawing supplies.

"Oh, you can call me Al," he smiled.

I nodded once and pulled out the wide crate from under my bed. I pushed the lid off and tossed it aside, then withdrew a sheet of paper, a few colored pencils and a small, mechanical pencil.

"What's that?" asked Al, peering down at me over the side of the bed and pointing at the pencils.

"Oh, these?" I held them up. "They're pencils. Do they not have them in your wr- country?"

"No..." he sounded almost disappointed.

With a flick of my hand, a pulled another sheet of paper from the box and beckoned him closer. "Here, I'll teach you to use them."

The curious boy slipped from the button bunk and onto the floor just to my left. I set his paper on crate lid, since our floor was covered in carpet, and layed out the pencils. I pulled another mechanical pencil from the box and held it out.

"First, to get the lead to come out, push the end in where the eraser is," I instructed, doing so with mine. Alphonse watched wide-eyed, then looked down at his own.

"You're pencils have erasers in the ends of them." It wasn't exactly a question. He pushed in the end of it and a small piece of lead popped out. He squeaked and dropped the pencil. I burst out laughing.

"What'd you expect it to do?" I giggled, handing it back to him.

"Sorry..." he muttered, looking a little embarrassed.

"S'okay. First time for everything. Aww... and you broke the lead... Oh, well. Just click it three more times to get the right amount of lead to come out."

He did, and didn't drop it this time.

"Good! Now go nuts!" I beamed and leaned over the crate a little. I pressed my pencil to the paper and allowed my arm to slide out. I had a picture in mind, so I let my arm to the work for me. Curving circles; straight horizons; with narrowed eyes, I watched as the picture drew itself through my hand. Once I was satisfied with the sketch, I picked up colored pencils and gently colored in the profiles.

I sat back, a large grin on my face. "Done!"

Al looked up from his drawing- a picture of a cat. "Wow... that's amazing..!"

"Thanks!" I beamed and held it up for the others to see. "See? It's a picture of-"

But Luna and Edward didn't even give me the time of day. They were still engrossed with the wonders of technology. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Al.

"It's a scene that represents tranquility," I explained. "To anyone else, it would look like a simple picture on the side of a hill with a beautiful sunset and an out-of-place red blotch. But, do you see the small patch of dark red right there that looks like it could be flowing down the hill like a river?" He nodded. "It's blood. This picture is what remains of a battlefield of something that was never meant to happen. It's after the time when everyone argues over who's fault it was and just accepts that it was everyone's fault in a way. This scene shows the sad peace afterwords."

"That's my sister," came Luna's proud voice from the bed.

Alphonse blinked a few minutes later."Wow... You put a lot of though into your work. Mine's just a cat." He held it up, almost sheepishly.

"Whoa... You're pretty good!" I looked it over with a smile. "Your strokes are swift yet accurate. You must have a steady hand. Mine are kind of all over the place."

"Guess we have a lot we could learn from each other," he smiled wide, eyes shining. I nodded eagerly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luna wince.


	3. Fire and Ice

_I am **so** sorry for the long wait. Between my head getting stuck in another anime world and the plot bunny leading me on a wild goose chase, I was doomed for a late update. Sorry sorry sorry. And no, Taylor the kitten isn't in this chapter._

_I still don't own FMA. ):  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I awoke to a splitting headache. Then I realized why.

"_Luna, shut up!_" I yelled into my pillow.

"Holy cow! Holy cow! Holy cow! This can't be happening! No! It is! Oh, God... What am I suppose to do?"

_What's her problem?_ I thought tartly. _She sounds she set the bedroom on fire..._

I opened an eye and peered around the room. Luna was pacing the floor and running her hands through her hand, causing it to stand on end.

"Oh, crap... Fullmetal and... This isn't good..." she whispered with a small tremble.

"What did you do this time?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I had the weirdest dream, too..."

Her emerald eyes widened. "Did you dream about Ed and Al?"

I blinked. "The annoying older brother and the nice younger one? Yeah. I dreamed they crawled through our tv."

Luna screamed a word she had never said in her entire life. I sat there, gaping at her. Slowly, I put two and two together.

"It wasn't a dream..." My hands flew to my mouth. "So that means..."

"Everything really did happen..." she breathed. "_Ā, iya... Īe īe īe ā... Kore wa yoide wa arimasen..._"

I stared at her. There were only two times when Luna resorted to Japanese: in a life-threatening situation or when she needed to say something to me that couldn't be understood by anyone else. Mom had taught us both when we were little, but I wasn't as fluent as Luna. I didn't know everything, but I could hold my own in a basic conversation.

The door burst inwards and two figures shot across the thresh hold.

"What's wrong?" demanded the blonde.

"Aww... it's you two," I dropped face-first back onto the pillow. _Great. Just great._

"It was nothing," said Luna quickly. "I just... ah... nothing. Go back to bed. I just stubbed my toe while pacing is all." I sat up suddenly.

_Again with the lying... what is she trying to hide?_

Golden eyes narrowed. "What's Fullmetal?"

Luna froze, mouth half open. "I- wha... I mean- how... you don't even... _I have to go to the bathroom!_" she screamed at last and bolted past the boys down the hallway.

"Jeez... what a weirdo," I rolled my eyes. "And I'm the one that has to put up with her."

"She's hiding something..." Edward muttered.

"No kidding. She's definitely acting out of character. Luna's swore before but never out of the blue. And especially not that word. I know! Let's tickle it outta her!" I giggled.

The boy opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when a rumble shook the room. I grabbed onto the bedpost for support as tremor swept through the building. A small scream escaped me as the television crackled to life. My bookshelf toppled over, sending books cascading to the floor all over the room. Al stumbled and grabbed onto Ed, but the weight was too much for him and they both tumbled to the ground.

Stuffed animals flew off of shelves along with a cascade of other objects. The bed shook beneath me and I lost my balance. My hands slipped from my sole support and I flew across the room and crash-landed into the pile of boys. I wasn't even aware that I was screaming until my mouth clamped shut, cutting me off.

Then tremors stopped and something blue flashed in the corner of my eye. Dizzy, but fearful, I whipped my head around to stare as a man dressed in blue pulled his leg out of the television and looked around.

"_LUNA!_" I shrieked, shutting my eyes as tightly as I could. "_Someone help me!_"

"I'm coming!" Luna's voice was shaky but strong. Cold hands touched my shoulders and I flinched away with a whimper.

"It's okay. It's just me."

My eyes opened at Ed's gentle voice. I bit my lip and looked up at him, only to see his eyes dark with rage.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a growl, addressing the man next to the television. He had shaggy black hair with matching eyes- the color, not the shagginess- and he wore a blue uniform of some sort. On the shoulder was a silver leaf. I knew it stood for some type of rank, but at the moment I couldn't think. I was terrified.

"Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." The man's voice was too smooth. "I've come to speak with the Elrics."

"What do you want from us?" yelled Edward, shooting to his feet and leaving me unprotected. I shrank back and Alphonse joined his brother, standing between me and the man.

"That was an extremely powerful transmutation boys. Was that you?"

"So what if it was? What are you going to do about it?" Ed challenged in a scream.

There was a soft clunk behind me- I winced- and Luna stormed into the room. She took in the scene with a single glance, then said, "Hello, Roy. I wasn't expecting you here today."

The man blinked, momentarily surprised, but covered it up with a bright smile the next second. "And who might I have the pleasure of meeting? I couldn't possibly know such a beautiful lady as you."

"Captain Luna David," she replied curtly. "The Elric boys are under my care now. We have no need of you here."

The man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a woman's voice; "Lieutenant Colonel?"

I squeaked as a blue- clad figure stepped through the screen of the television. She had short blonde hair with long bangs swept to one side of her face. Her narrowed eyes were a dark reddish- brown color.

_Okay, something is bad wrong with the tv..._ My gaze flitted back and forth between the newest arrival and the malfunctioning piece of technology.

"2nd Lieutenant Risa Hawkeye, correct?" Luna smiled, though her eyes were shadowed with uncertainty. "I wasn't expecting you and the Lieutenant Colonel to come here today."

The woman shot Luna a wary look. "Lieutenant Colonel..? What is the meaning of this?"

"It appears that the Elrics have-"

"I already told you, the brothers are under the protection of the American military," Luna interrupted him in a dangerous tone.

Hawkeye's eyes flashed. "_American_ military?" Her hand reached towards the holster.

"Don't even think about it, Lieutenant," warned Luna. She clapped her hands together. "This is not a fight you can win."

The brothers' mouths dropped.

"L...Luna..?" I whimpered. "What are you doing?"

"Sora... _kara dete iru kyōdai o toru_," she muttered.

I blinked. _Take the brothers? Take them where? Anywhere?_ "_D... daijōbu..?_"

"_Iku! Imasugu!_"

Mustang's eyes flitted over us. "Captain, what are you telling the girl?"

"Nothing of your concern, Lieutenant Colonel," her voice shook.

The man raised a gloved hand, onyx eyes narrowed. "I don't like it when people keep secrets from me, Captain." Luna stared at the hand in horror.

"Stay back!" Edward sprang forward suddenly, clapped, then slammed his hand into the ground. Pillars of rock shot up from the floor, but the man sidestepped. The rock sliced harmlessly at thin air.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Hawkeye yelled.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Keep your distance. There's going to be flames today." He snapped his fingers. Fire exploded in front of Edward. Fire _exploded_. I screamed and covered my head with my arms.

The ground shook. Heat surrounded me, and I could almost feel the flames lapping at me. Someone screamed; it might have been me.

_What's going on?_ There were tears in my eyes. _I don't understand! What's going on?_

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and jerked me backwards away from the hungry fire. I squealed loudly as something white zipped past, a mere inch from my face, and attacked the flames with a vicious blow. I shut my eyes tightly and wished it was over.

It wasn't long before the person set me and down I heard Luna calling me back into the real world.

"Sora! Sora!"

I opened my eyes slowly. The room was covered in white stuff that definitely wasn't snow. My lower lip trembled.

"Luna? What happened?" I whispered.

"Ah..." she glanced around helplessly. "The Lieutenant Colonel just set your room on fire and-"

"Our stuff!" I wailed, suddenly getting the jest of situation. I dove into the white foam, ignoring Luna's words, and scrambled frantically through it. Voices swirled around me as tears sprang into my eyes. Hands pulled at me until I whirled around and bellowed at the top of my lungs, "_I'm just trying to make sure you idiots didn't set the dynamite on fire!_"

That stopped them.

Luna jerked backwards while the brothers stood gaping. The military lunatics just stood there like a bump on a log.

I stuck out my tongue. "Sheesh. You can be so sensitive sometimes... Lunar, how about you go show our "guests" to the diner room while I bake a cake, or something? Would y'all like some cake?"

"Are you bipolar, or something?" Ed burst out.

I frowned. "What's 'bipolar' mean?"

"Mood swings," Luna interrupted swiftly and promptly shoved the others out of the room.

_Could this get any weirder?_ I wondered with a sigh. _I just asked if they wanted some cake..._


	4. Shockwave

_I am so sorry for the wait! My computer was fighting off a decomposing virus and I was finishing up exams. D:_

_** Moka-girl:** You caught that! Good for you! ;) Actually, I intended for him to act a little OOC for reasons partially explained in this chapter._

_I don't own FMA, but I'll be sure to tell you when I do! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I waltz out of the kitchen, chocolate cake held out in front of me, a wide grin on my face. "Ta da!"

Everyone at the table jumped about a foot in the air. I giggled and dropped my masterpiece on the table, then shoved it to the middle.

"_So_..." I pulled out a chair, flopped down and laced my fingers together, propping my head on top of them like I'd seen an investigator do in a movie. _Hmm... come to think of it, what was that movie..? Oh well._ "What the heck was all of that about?"

Mustang looked at the Elrics; Hawkeye looked at Mustang; Edward glared at the military people; Al's gaze flitted back and forth between the four of us.

Wait... four?

I groaned. "Where'd Luna go?"

The brothers shrugged while the adults exchanged an amused glance. Mustang's eyes narrowed slightly, thought Hawkeye looked... bored.

"_Okay_... um... this is awkward so I'm just going to go find Luna because she seems to know what the heck is going on here so... _ciao_." I bolted from the table, out of the room and down the hallway. When I reached out room, I threw open the door- only for it to be empty, with the exception of the results of the fire extinguisher. Luna was nowhere in sight. I slammed the door and ran all the way to the end of the hallway and burst into our parents' room to see Luna laying spreading eagle on the bed, face down. Taylor was sitting on top of the dresser, eying her warily. The gray ball of fluffiness was not amused by the muffled shrieks coming from the teen. They were so distorted I could only make out one of every four words.

"Stupid... why... the heck... Fullmetal... fire in the... moron... argh!"

_Again with the full metal thing..._ "Hey, Luna! Lune! Lunar! _Luminescent!_"

Surprisingly, the girl didn't respond. _Huh. Usually she hates it when I call her that..._ I shot a glance at Taylor and a mischievous grin spread across my face.

I tiptoed over to the kitten, not that it would have disturbed Luna if I had stomped, and quickly picked him up. The Nebelung**(1)** chirped as if to say, _finally! Someone who'll pick me up and pet me!_

_Sorry, Taylor, not today!_ I walked swiftly over to the bed and screamed at the top of my lungs, "_Dark Affinity Attack Number Four!_" I dropped the wiggly kitten right on the back of Luna's head. The result was immediate.

The teenager shrieked and sat bolt upright, slinging the kitten to the end of the bed. The startled lump of fur screeched, dove off of the bed and shot out of the room.

"Taylor, you crazy cat!" Luna rubbed the back of her clawed head and looked around. I giggled.

"Hullo!" I waved.

"Sora! How many times have you been told to stop doing that? You're scaring the cat and getting me hurt!" she snapped.

"Hey, it got your attention," I shrugged. "By the way, what was all of the screaming about? I don't think that pillow really deserved it."

"It was-" she broke off with a groan and flopped back down onto the bed, this time facing the ceiling. "It's just... well, I'm not exactly sure what's going on-"

"I figured that much out myself," I rolled my eyes. "You were saying?"

"Well, they're kids so they have no idea that Al should be a suit of armor and Ed's the Fullmetal Alchemist and I know for a fact that Mustang should not be that spastic."

"Wait, what?" I stared at her.

"They're all tv characters, Sor, but they're acting... off."

I blinked. "You've lost it."

But Luna was beyond listening. "Today is October 4th, the day after your birthday so that would make yesterday October 3rd, which is also the day the Elrics did human transmutation. But what how is possible that they're here..?" she muttered under her breath, staring at a coffee stain in the carpet. "There was the argument over what to watch, you were bored and I started to draw... _That's it!_"

I jumped as my older sister shot to her feet, wide-eyed and horrified.

"...Luna..?" I asked nervously as the frantic teen stumbled out of the room. _What's going on with her? She's been acting weird for a while, but not like this..._

"Oh God, please let it be here, please let it be here..." she groaned as she turned into the remains of our room. I watched as she dove into the layer of foam. There were sounds of frantic digging, then a familiar red blob poked up through the sea of white.

"_Noooooooooo!_" The scream of bloodcurdling. I winced but shoved my way over to my sister's side.

"Luna! Luna! What's wrong?" I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The paper is gone," she moaned and held up a pile of somewhat recognizable ashes. I plucked a tiny remain from it and read the miniature print aloud,

"Biology Pop Quiz #7, How to-" I burst into giggles. "Seriously? Our room was just burned down and you're worried about a pop quiz?"

"No! I drew the circle on the back and now-" she broke off with a groan. "I just needed to check the drawing and-" Her eyes widened. "_That's it!_ Sora, you're a genius!"

"Albert Einstein genius or Ice Cream Man genius? Oh, wait. This is different, isn't it?"

My breath was wasted as my spastic sister flung herself headfirst into the foam. Again. I facepalmed. _Ugh, I might as well be talking to a brick wall... Hello wall! How are you doing today? Fine? That's great! Me? I'm doing horrible! My sister keeps spazzing out and ignoring me and- wait. You're my sister? Huh. Figures._

"Yes! It's still intact!" A white and red head shot up out of the "snow," grinning from ear to ear. She waded over to my side and flopped down. In her hands was a science textbook.

"What the heck," I said blandly.

She ripped back the cover- and it hit the far side wall and fell out of sight. "Oops... well, mostly intact," she mumbled under her breath but flipped quickly through the pages. The pages flashed by so quickly that I could've sworn I acquired epilepsy.

"Hey, Sor? Do you know what an earthquake has?"

I blinked. "Is this a trick question?"

"It has shock waves," she continued as if I had never spoken.

"And I should care about this because..?"

"Okay, so when an earthquake happens, there are two different shock waves. They happen at the same time where they originate, but the farther away you are, the farther apart they are. And when you're a few _decades_ apart..." she grinned as she stopped flipping pages. Her finger landed on a drawing of an earthquake. "It would make the waves come hours, or even days, apart."

"Um... okay..?" I blinked. _I only got about half of that, but whatever. _"And this matters because..?"

"Okay, so the Elrics started an earthquake trying to bring their mother back-"

My eyes widened. "They did what?"

"Oh, right. I forgot I never explained it all to you. Alchemy is an art- a science- a way of understanding everything around us. Human lives are merely souls, minds and bodies working together to form a living being. According to human transmutation- a complex form of alchemy- if you make the body, the soul and mind will come back to it and therefor bringing said person back to life."

I whistled. "Science can do that?"

"No. Alchemy isn't all-powerful. No matter how many transmutations your perform, it is impossible to bring the dead back to life."

"Wow... So they did it all for nothing..." I sighed. "Now I wanna give them a hug..."

"But when they tried to bring Trisha back... it's October 3rd in their world, and October 3rd here... And when they drew the circle, I drew mine," she held up the remains of the pop quiz. "So, in theory, instead of human transmutation, we merely co-alchefied an alchemical portal."

I stared at her. "You've lost it. Okay, enough of this," I shook my head and stood up. "What's the number to the nearest asylum?"

"I'm being serious, Sor."

"And that's what's scary!" I burst out. "You talk about this alchemy junk like it's real, or something! It's a freakin' TV show! Nothing is real, right? Right? _Right?_"

Her eyes softened. "Sora..."

"Tell me I'm right! Tell me that this is just a prank you're pulling with a few friends and that it's not real! _Tell me!_" I screamed.

"At least we know this wave has passed," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Sor, but you're wrong. Everything is happening. It's all real."

I whined softly and looked her in the eye. "But why?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Sor, but we're sisters. We should work together on it, because, like it or not, we have two boys and two military officers staying in our house."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about them _staying?_" I looked at her in horror.

"We can't just kick them to the curb! If word got out that our television was... _malfunctioning_… we'd loose them _and_ our TV."

"Come to think of it, that would suck."

"Yes, it would," she agreed smoothly. She then sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "But I don't think we can tackle this alone. I'm sort of glad our parents are off on a business trip. Not only would they not understand what was going on, but I'd be grounded on top of it all and you would be sent off to daycare."

"Daycare is weird!" I declared. "The woman that runs it looks like our grandmother and tries to act like a kid herself but comes off as a crazy lady!" Luna giggled and patted my head.

"Easy, Sora!" she joked. "This isn't Friday the 13th!"

"Nope! It's the 4th!" I agreed.

"But back to what I was saying-"

"What were you saying, anyways? How the heck do you alchemically-ify a portal?"

"Apparently it happened when Ed and Al drew the circle, and I drew a matching circle on this side. But that in itself shouldn't have caused a reaction or more FMA fans all over the world would be having this problem."

"What if they just covered it up really well?"

"I thought of that, too. But do you know how many FMA fans there are out there, all over the world?"

"A lot?" I guessed with wide eyes.

"Yep. So at least _one_ leak would have gotten out. So I'm guessing it had something to do with my circle. I think... maybe... that I altered something about mine to make it look more like the circle Ed fixed in Conqueror of Shamballa..."

"But it burned to ashes, so you wouldn't know."

"You're right, but it's not burned all the way, see? When paper gets burned, it first turns back, then it curls up and falls away as ashes. This paper is scorched, has holes in it and black patches. I may not be able to read it, but I know someone who can," she grinned.

"Ghost Busters?" I asked excitedly.

"No."

"Aww... Oh, wait. That's 'who you gonna call?' Oops, sorry. My bad."

She stood up from the mess, offered me her hand, and helped me to my feet. We brushed ourselves off, then looked each other over.

"Let's hope Mom and Dad don't come back early," Luna groaned.

"No kidding," I rolled my eyes. "How are we going to explain _this?_" I waved my hand at the room.

"With luck, we won't. But all we can do now is hope the stupid phone is charged..."

"What stupid phone?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry. Last resort. _Only_."

"Huh?" But Luna had already walked out. I trailed after her, eying her back mischievously as I stuffed something in my back pocket.

_More secrets and lies, then. What's the saying? Oh, yeah. Two can play that game._

I skipped a few steps so that we walked into the dining room at the same time.

"Taylor ate Luna's cupcakes so she had to lock him up in an asylum, but shut my finger up in the door at the same time. She started spazzing out and screaming so we had to call Ghost Busters but her insomniac of a boyfriend picked up the phone and answered it 'hello, lollipop speaking.' The she had to spaz out even more and run to my room so they could talk. It took forever but I finally smashed the cellular device with a sledgehammer and tossed it out the window," I explained, saying the first few things that came to mind. I flopped down at the table, ignoring the bewildered looks the others gave me- with the normal exceptions. "Sorry to make you wait."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luna turn a shade of red that Crayola had yet to produce. _Score one for me! Hmm... was it the boyfriend comment or the Ghost Busters?_

"Interesting..." murmured Al, shooting a wary glance around the table.

"Here's a good question, what the heck is going on?" asked Ed in a perturbed voice.

"Wouldn't we all like to know?" Mustang shot Luna and I a glance.

With sudden inspiration, I allowed a sly smile to trickle onto my face. "Oh, no. If you knew..." I chuckled and watched as the brothers' faced fell considerably. "But I'll tell you that involves shaving cream, eggs, tulips and cat litter."

I don't really think I need to describe what everyone's faces were like. You can probably guess. I grinned evilly.

"Now go stand in the corner and _think_ about what you did," I shot Edward the fiercest glare I could.

"Uhh, Sora-"

"She should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than _revenge_..!" I purred, licking my lips.

"Uhh..." the blonde shot his brother a nervous look.

"Hey, guys! Check out my new camera!" I jerked my hand above the table, Nerf water gun in hand, aimed to Ed and squeezed the trigger. I assumed a shocked look as water exploded from the gun and hit him directly in the face. "Oh, wait. This isn't a camera!"

I leaped up from the table, dashed over to Al and handed him the gun, whispering, "Use this wisely," and bolted from the room, cackling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> The official name for a Russian Blue with long fur. _

_**Pop Quiz Time!** :) There were six references to many different things slipped into this chapter. Do you know the origins of them? Hints: a game, a horror movie, a song (mentioned twice), and something from YouTube. There were also two reference to another anime in there, but you must have a lot of time on your hands to be able to pick them out! ;)_


	5. Look, Mommy! I Can Add!

_*hies behind shield* I know! I know! I'm LONG overdue for an update, and months of waiting is ridiculous! Please forgive me!_

_I do not own FMA, or anything in relations to it; I only own my OCs._

* * *

><p><strong>insanity + more insanity = CALL THE ASYLUM!<strong>**  
>(Look, Mommy! I Can Add!) <strong>

I now hate algebra. Yes, hating is bad, but I do believe we can make an exception. Why do I hate algebra? Simple:

It is driving Luna insane, and is therefore driving _me_ up the walls.

Not only is she hiding behind that stupid military name, but when she thinks she's alone, she starts muttering about metal and earthquakes. Did I mention last time that I understood maybe _two words_ out of her ranting? And you can guess what they were, huh?

It was already the following morning, and I was already dreading the day- Joking! I was ready to show these people how to party! If you crash-land through _my_ television, you'd better be prepared to bring on the dance moves!

Overnight, Luna had moved the military people to our parents' bedroom, Edward and Al into the guest bedroom while she and I slept on furniture in the living room; she got the couch, I got the love seat.

We were all currently assembled in the living room: Luna standing near in front of the flat screen TV (the non-psycho one), the military people were on the couch, the brothers sat on the love seat and I sat in the floor.

"Now, here are some ground rules since you're going to be here for a while." said Luna, her gaze flickering around at the crowd. "One: the four of you are not authorized to leave this house under any circumstances. Exceptions for things such as fire are acceptable, but _starting_ the fires aren't." She shot the man a pointed look. "Two: you must obey any and all commands, no matter what they are. Three: do not wake Sora up any time between the hours of ten and seven unless you want to suffer a horrific death."

I casually waved as my other hand stealthily swiped a lollipop from the jar on the coffee table. Curious, I lofted it in the direction of the brothers, saying, "Catch!"

Al snatched it out of the air and read the label aloud, "Strawberry... For me?"

I nodded, grabbing two more from the jar. "Or would have rather have lime?"

"No thank you," he said politely as he unwrapped the sucker. Edward shot me a sideways glare.

"Someone's jealous..!" I giggled. "Relax, Rambo. It's not like I'm going to starve you..." I chucked the other strawberry lollipop at him and popped the lime one in my mouth. To be completely honest, the strawberry ones never appealed to me; they've always been too sweet.

Luna sighed and scratched her forehead vigorously before continuing. "Also, you are not to answer the phone located in the kitchen. You may simply wake me at any hour if its ringing annoys you. If someone is hogging the main bathroom, you may use the 'porta potty' in the attic, so long as you empty its contents later. Should you want to make a call to Central Headquarters, it pains me to admit that our lines to not stretch that far, though we currently have our best working on the issue. So... any questions..?"

I raised my hand. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Any _other_ questions?" she shot me a look. I put on a pouty face.

_We use to be in complete synch... what happened, Luna..?_ I thought sadly as she surveyed the other four. Then I realized that I had completely missed Fire Man's question.

"No, and I have no idea when that will come about," Luna seemed uneasy with her answer, I could see it in her eyes, but her voice was strong. "Now, if that's all of the questions, if you'll please excuse me, as I have an important call to attend to."

"You mean the one you mentioned earlier?" I wondered aloud. "Is that why you had to charge your cell phone..?"

Luna froze, eyes wide.

"What?" I blinked, glancing around nervously. "That _was_ what you meant, right..?"

She took a deep breath. "Sora... just... sit here and don't... don't get into trouble, okay..?"**(1)**

And then she was gone, disappearing down the hallway in a blur. I blinked.

"Huh. That was weird..." I shook my head. "So... who wants waffles?"

* * *

><p>Luckily for me, I was able to escape the awkwardness of the living room with my lousy excuse, and I even had someone to talk to.<p>

I climbed on top of the cabinet, then onto the refrigerator, and began to paw around in the numerous boxes atop the ceiling-high cabinets. When I found the box of pancake mix, I tossed it over my shoulder to Al, who hopefully caught it. After shimmying back down to the floor, I pulled eggs, milk, and a few other necessities from the fridge, then stacked them accordingly on the counter. Al ambled over quietly and set the mix next to the milk.

I let out an astounded gasp and swiftly repositioned it next to the mixing bowl.

_Wait... the mixing bowl..?_ I frowned. "Did I just seriously get that from the refrigerator..? Jeez... the places Luna leaves things... Oh well!" I laughed and pulled a see-through cup from the drainer.

"Oh, that was me," said Alphonse.

"Oh, good! Thanks!" I chuckled. "I thought Luna'd really lost it this time! You wanna help?" I offered, holding up the box of pancake mix.

"Sure."

We set to work; I broke the eggs and inspected them for flaws (you never knew when you would get a bad egg) while Al beat the eggs I poured into the bowl, mixing them thoroughly with the milk. Once all of the eggs were in, I poured in the mix, took a whisk and helped Al beat the lumps from the batter. We didn't speak, which was odd. Usually I couldn't be in the same with anyone and keep my mouth shut for more than two seconds.

"Do you make waffles where you live?" Oh well... Power of suggestion, I guess.

"Actually, no. We usually eat pancakes when Mom liked to fix them... we haven't had them in years, thought," he admitted quietly. "She did mention that waffles were somewhat like pancakes."

I nodded. "They're the same thing batter-wise, but it's all about the texture. Pancakes are smooth and slippery, but waffles are crunchy and tangy, like fruit!"

"Is that why you got the jam?"

"Jam..? Oh, no! This is apple butter!" I said excitedly. "It's amazing! You haven't lived until you've tasted it! Here, try some!" I tore the lid from the jar, grabbed a spoon from the dish drainer and scooped him out a large spoonful. He took it tentatively and slipped the spoon into his mouth.

"How is it?" I asked, eyes wide.

"It's delicious!" he replied happily, mouth still full, eyes suddenly shining.

I pulled a rubber spatula from a drawer and slid most of the contents into the bowl, then held out the jar to him. "Feel free to have the rest; it's not like Luna will get within ten feet of it, anyways." I rolled my eyes. "She's so picky."

I finished mixing the batter while Alphonse polished off the rest of the apple butter. I showed him how to pour everything into the waffle maker on the cabinet, and even was generous enough to let him plug in the appliance. I was sort of scared he might set something on fire, so that was all I let him do regarding electricity.

"So what's it like, where you live?" I asked eagerly. If I wasn't allowed to talk about the television, I could at least get to know what it was like living in one! _All I have to do is use the rules of __Taboo__ and I'll be good to go! Just don't mention the TV, Sora..._

His eyes clouded. "We lived out in the countryside for a while, then we went to live with Teacher."

"Teacher..?" I cocked my head. "Was that her name?"

"No, but everyone called her that as I joke. We were her apprentices, though she made it quite clear before that never wanted a kid following her around, trying to learn alchemy."

"What is alche-whatsit anyways?"

He eyed my curiously. "Do you not use alchemy here?"

_Taboo, Sora. Taboo._ I shook my head. "Nope! We use something called electricity! It's what runs the laptop Luna showed you!"

"Captain David did mention something like that. We have electricity, too, but our technology isn't as advances as yours... Hey, Sora..? Do you have automail here?"

"Automail? Like... a robotic mailman?" I giggled at the thought of a hunk of metal ambling around our front yard, trying to find the mailbox. Suddenly I had an idea.

_What if _that's_ why Luna was babbling about full metal! She could be talking about the robot! _I shot to my feet, ready to flee the room, when Al's next words slammed me to a halt.

"No. It's a fake limb. Back home, our friend, Winry, helps out her grandmother in her automail business."

"A fake limb..? You mean, like a prothedic-thingie?"

"Like a prosthetic, yeah, but made of metal."

"Jeez... I'd hate to have to go to an airport with that!" I laughed, imagining every metal detector in the place freaking out. "They'd think I was toting a machine gun around as my arm!"

"An airport?" he blinked. "What's that?"

"Y'know, it's where planes go in and out."

"Planes?"

"You don't have planes?" I gaped at him.

He shook his head, curious eyes staring at me. "What are they?"

"They're like this: they have big wings, like birds," I held my arms out to where they were even with my shoulders. "And they're really big and long, They have these huge engines under their wings that help them fly, and people sit inside of them!"

"So... they're like metal birds that people fly around inside?" asked Alphonse in awe. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

Then the timer went off, so I showed him how to get the extra-large waffle from the waffle maker and put it in the middle of a pizza pan. (Yes, it was _that_ big.) I then sliced it into six even pieces as best I could, then put them on their own separate plate. I put forks on all of the plates, then held out one of them to Al, grinning.

"C'mon, taste tester! How badly did I do?" I asked, giggling. Al took the plate, sawed off a bite and popped it in his mouth. I waited anxiously as he chewed. "Well..? How is it..?"

He swallowed, then grinned shyly. "It's really good."

"_Yes!_" I screamed, pumping my fist in the air. "It worked!"

"What worked?" he asked before he began to politely wolf down the rest. How he pulled that off, I have no clue.

"Vanilla flavoring!" I said, flashing the tiny bottle at him. "Last time I put apple butter in waffles it made it too sweet, so I added something that would contradict the sweetness and give it more... distinct flavor!"

"Now that you mention it, I _can_ taste it," he said brightly.

"_I did it!_" I screamed again, hooping and hollering all the way into the living room, but only to see Luna and the military people fully dressed. Well, at least I _think_ it was the military people. Fire Man had brown hair and casual clothing, while the woman was in a gray dress with so much makeup I barely recognized her. Ed was sitting on the couch, glaring at Luna's back.

"Uh... what happened in here..?" I asked, then slapped my forehead. "Don't tell me one of you set the bedroom on fire _again!_"

"No, Sora. I'm escorting Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye to a store in Bougainvillea. We won't be back for a few days, but it'll ensure that no one there recognizes us," Luna said stiffly.

I ignored the freakishly long name of the town I'd never heard of before and asked the more important question, "Uh, _why?_"

"We're going to buy a new fire extinguisher, on top of a few other necessities. We won't be back for two or three days, so I've called someone to stay with you. They'll be over in a few minutes. Listen, you, Ed and Al are going to stay here. I need the three of you to make sure that no one gets into the house, but whatever you do, just stay out of trouble, okay?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you going to sucker another twenty bucks from that-"

"No, Sora," she interrupted with a sigh. "You're just going to have to trust me, okay?"

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. Can I order a pizza?"

"Only if he says you can, but don't do it right now."

"Who's-"

"We're taking Mom and Dad's old car, alright? We'll be back as soon as we can." And then they were gone.

"Rude!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. "Who is she to go running off during a dire situation?" I let out a huff and peered out the living room window at the retreating brown Buick.

"She never let's me go anywhere with her..." I pouted, turned around, then caught sight of Ed. "Hey, I made waffles. You want some?"

"Waffles?" the boy eyed me, almost warily.

"Yeah! Al tried some and he didn't pass out, so I think they're edible!" I said proudly.

"Whatever..." he muttered.

"S'matter?" I asked, frowning, and crawled onto the arm of the love seat. "You look down."

"It's nothing," he said, mirroring Luna's own stiff tone.

"C'mon! You can tell me!" I poked his shoulder, but the blonde shifted away.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No!"

"Oh, c'mon! You're no fun... Plea-"

"If I eat your... waffles... will you leave me alone?" he snapped.

I drew back. It didn't seem like Ed to be _this_ harsh... Usually a small tiff was all the trouble he gave me. "I guess so..." I watched as he shoved himself up from the couch and stomped into the kitchen.

I eyed the doorway to the kitchen, trying to ignore the sad feeling.

_What's happening? Luna seems to be drifting farther and farther away from me... we used to be so close... and now Ed is getting mean, and I'm getting quieter! Al seems to be polite as ever, but Luna mentioned something about Fire Man being overly spastic, and Luna herself is getting more and more the same... Ugh... I just don't understand..._

I slipped from the arm of the love seat and made to follow Edward when a loud thud down the hallway drew my gaze away from the kitchen doorway. I let out a small laugh and called down the hallway, "C'mon, Taylor! Try not to knock everything off of Mom's dresser!" I giggled and cocked my head. _Silly cat... at least he hasn't changed._

I skipped over to the doorway, then froze as a soft mutter of words came from down the hallway. I whirled around, shocked as a shadow flashed across the floor, then a figure stepped out of my parent's bedroom. In the dim light, I couldn't make out much, except that the thing was human.

"L...Luna..?" I squeaked, my heart pounding in my chest.

The figure stumbled down the hallway, then into the light.

The person was dressed in back from head to toe, even his hair was dark. It was obviously a boy, probably older than Luna, but I couldn't tell how old just by looking at his face, partly because it was covered in blood. Now that I noticed it, I also was able to make out the rest of the dark red stains on his shirt and pants. The red liquid was running down his face, and there was some on the knife in his right hand.

_The knife in his..? KNIFE!_

I threw back my head and screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> This scene was inpired by a friend of mine who asked the question, "What would happen if someone who had been using a pay phone all of their life suddenly heard of a cell phone? Would they think of it as a phone one would use while in jail?" XD_

_What is Luna's real reason for leaving the house? Why is everyone's personality slightly off? Will Sora figure it out? Who is the 'boy,' and what does he want? Why am I asking so many questions? (XD The world may never know...)_


End file.
